Different
by ChamieTheWriter
Summary: 'Different, Huh' She said, 'Yes, I'm different from you and the others.' I answered, 'Remember the day, when my sunglasses fell? When we were just kids' I added. 'Haha. Yes, I remember, I was amaze back then.' She giggled. Follow the story of Herobrine's Son, And sorry for the Summary, Read,Favorite,Review :)
1. Coronation Day!

**Bryne's POV:**

I woke up on the sound of someone knocking. ''What the?'' I thought

''Uh, Bryne. If you're not gonna wake up, You'll be late.'' I heard a familiar voice

''Who is it?'' I replied, Well how the hell will i know if i just woke up?!

''Eh, you don't know me, I'm Aghastine'' He said. ''Oh sorry! And late for what actually?''

I replied. ''Your Coronation Day, Remember'' He said sarcastically. ''And also you're moving

to your Father's Castle, And guess what he will actually stay here, I mean switch of homes

or something'' He added, I facepalmed, ''Really.'' I thought. '' I'll be there in a sec.'' I replied.

''Do you need me to carry your things?'' He asked, ''No, Its alright.'' I answered. ''Okay.''

I rush to to the bathroom, and guess what, No Water. ''As Expected'' I said to myself.

Well, where in the nether, will you find water, I mean, there's water sometimes, but not always.

I brush my Teeth, and combed my brown hair. ''Perfect'' I muttered. I put on my Dark Blue Suit,

and some skinny pants, And black boots. ''One last look at the mirror'' I thought. I went to

the Mirror, ''Ha. Nice.'' I said silently. I took the 2 bags in my hands, ''Tud'' Something fell?

I pick it up, It was a necklace, ''I don't remember putting this in? Well i was too lazy, Maybe

i put it in accidentally. But where did i get this?'' I thought. I put my hand to it. It was Clay?

Then i put my eyes to it, I saw a letter N? ''Huh? A letter N?'' I thought. ''Hmmm... N?''

''Damn it.'' I muttered, ''Oi! What the-, Why are you taking so Long!?'' Aghastine shouted, behind the door.

I put it in my pockets, '' Sheesh, Ready.'' I replied.

**So, Hey guys, Review and Favorite, I guess?**

**Bryne: -_-**

**Me: What?!**

**Bryne: Who's necklace is that anyways?**

**Me: Why would i tell you? Get to work. Get me Coffee.**

**Bryne: Justice. **

**Me: What?**

**Bryne: Ha? Nothing. Hehe**

**Me: So guys! Leave a Review and Favorite! And you can freaking add**

**your freaking awesome OC!**

**Bryne: Oi, And next time author, The disclaimers, Right?**

**Me: Oh yeah, For that have a cookie.**

**Bryne: Yeay!**


	2. On our Way!

**Bryne's Pov:**

''What took you so long?'' Aghastine said. ''Wha-, Oh nothing. And nice suit.'' I replied.''Heh? Really?, Sorry don't have candies right now'' He chuckled. _''Really?'' _I thought.''Lets go already'' I said. And by the way, He's wearing a Black suit and Boots, Well it matches his white hair.'Yeah sure, Haha.'' He replied with a chuckle, Which is annoying.''HEY!'' A girly voice said. _''Sh*t. No.''. _I facepalmed,

''Uh, Hey.'' I said. Well it's Megan,The Magma Cube, She really annoys me. I mean **REALLY**. And she's on a Dress, _''F*ck, She's gonna Attend''_.Oh, Hi Meg!'' Aghastine said in his usual cheerful tone. ''Am i beautiful?! Huh? Huh?'' She asked, With that annoying voice.''Of course you are!'' Aghastine said, Well i'm gonna go to the Carriage.

**Aghastine's POV:**

''She's beautiful right? Bryne?'' I asked, He left. _''Sheesh.''_. ''So Meg. Bye now!I said. ''Can i come with you? Guys?'' She , Sure!'' I said. ''Yeay!'' She shouted. We headed to the Carriage.'''You go sit next to Bryne, Ok?'' I said, Because i'm the one who's driving. ''Sure!'' She she got in. I sat at the front. Ghast were driving, No not like me, Few of us, Who lives in the Nether, Are Human like, Hybrid? I don't really know, ''Go.'' I said.

**Bryne's POV:**

I was in the corner of the carriage, Near the window, When someone opened the door. _''What the hell?''._**''HI!''** She shouted. ''Hey.'' I said. How do Aghastine find this **GIRL** freaking cute? ''Are you Alright?'' ''Yeah i'm Fine'' And faked smile. ''Ha! Okay!'' She said. I really hate her. She's freaking Loud.''Yey! You're fine!'' She said.

* * *

***Le Time Skip(1 hour)**

''Were Here!'' Aghastine shouted. _''FINALLY!''_. ''Ha! Yeay! Were Here!'' Megan shouted. Well guess what i'm tired of this, So i came in! Everyone was looking at me. _''Oops.''_. Thanks to Megan. I felt my cheeks burn.'Sir, Are you alright?'' A butler asked. ''I-i'm fine, Hehe'' I said. ''Lets get you Fixed'' He said.'' Ah thanks.'' I replied.

* * *

**Me: So Hey Guys! So i forgot the Disclaimers. But who cares? Right?**

**Bryne: So as Always! Favorite, Review and Follow, And tell the author what she did wrong!**

**Me: And Yeah! All of you reading this out there, You are Beautiful.**

**Bryne: Yeah!**

**Me: And yeah! If you will freaking like to add OC! Just REVIEW, Ok?!**


	3. King me

Bryne's POV:

So... We were the hallway, ''Sir, We have arrive. This is your room.'' He said.

''Uh, Thanks,'' I smiled ''Ah, What's your name?''

''Oh, My name is Sebastian.'' **(Ha, If you know Black Butler, You will probably get the reference)**

''Oh, Yeah, I'm gonna fix my self.'' I said. I opened the door. Before looking back at him. He bowed politely. Then he left, _''So this is it, Huh?''_ I thought, I fixed my hair, and straightened my suit.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

I opened the door, And my Dad was there, He looks old and stressed.

''Oh, You're here, So it'll begin in 10 minutes, So you better be fixed.'' He said

''Uh, Yeah.'' Why the hell am i so nervous.

''Yeah, So i'll take my leave.'' He said.

I closed the door, Then i sat on the bed. I dig in to my pockets._ ''Oh, It's still here.''_

I examined the necklace, And try to put it on, But, Nope. Doesn't fit. So literally, It's for kids. I stood up to examine the room, I guess this is suppose to be my room.

**Creek**

''Uh, Good morning...'' A old lady in a maid outfit said. She has white hair and pale skin.

''Are you, Aghastine's mom?'' I asked. What Mr. Curious here.

''Ah, How did you know? Is it obvious?'' She added with a laugh.

''Haha, Yes.'' I chuckled.

''So, The event will start soon, So you better go down.'' He said with a grin. Yep she's Aghastine's mom.

''Uh. Thanks!'' I said.

**Time skip.**

**'**'I present to you, My son, The next ruler of The Nether.'' My dad said.

''Good morning to everyone.'' I said with a hint of nervousness.

After my dad put the crown on my head. Everyone was cheering.

We were partying, dancing, singing, drinking.

''So, Bryne, Enjoying? Eh?'' Aghastine asked.

''Huh? Yeah!'' I said.

''So, I'm going to find Megan. Wanna come?''

''Nah, I'm fine.'' Surely i don't wanna f*cking come.

''Ah, Yeah.'' He ran.

Somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a lady, About my age i guess?

''Uh, Hi.'' I said.

''Hey. So having fun?'' She smiled.

She was about my height, Buuut, A little shorter. She has Yellowish, Orange, Red hair, And Tan skin, Orange eyes. And she was wearing a Red knee length dress. Actually, I think she's cute. **(Hint: She's a blaze.)**

''Yeah, I guess.'' I smiled back.

''Hey, Blazette.'' A deep voice said.

There was a Man, Older. He has same hair as she does but more reddish, same skin, same eyes. Wearing a orange suit.

''Yo! Bro!'' He said with a more bad ass tone.

''Yeah, So Father, Is looking for us, Actually he wants to speak with you'' He said

''Oh! Gotta go!'' She said to me. While her brother, Perhaps? Just nodded his head.

I waved my hand and smiled.

''So Bryne, Having fun? Ha? Got some chicks?'' My father said, Coming outta nowhere.

''Haha, Dad. What are you thinking? We just met.'' I said with a laugh.

''Heh. Actually, Her dad is the owner of the biggest distributors of Blaze rods. Blaze Co.'' He said.

''Oh, That's why she's invited? So, There are many more famous, Yada.. Yada. Here?'' I said.

''Yeah, So manners.'' He said then left.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, Guys. *smiles sheepishly* Uh, So yeah... Ummm.. I know, I know. I didn't update. But guys. You forgive me right? Well i was busy, Watching Shingeki no Kyojin. Ahahahaha. And some school work... Guess i'm to lazy, eh. Oh by the way. Review, Follow, Favorite. And readers, Stay awesome, and cool. Ok? Revieeeeew for faster updates! Till next time. I still need to kill some Titans, Be safe guys!**


	4. Kaboom

**? POV:**

''Is it ready?'' I asked my troops. It was so hot here, We could probably burn here, If not for the potion he gave us.

''Yes, Sir! It will blow up in 30 minutes'' He said boldly, One of my troops was spying the people down there, They surely are enjoying the party.

''Hm, Ok. Thanks.'' I said, But looking down on the Party. I sighed.

_''Why do i have to do this? I kinda feel bad, Cause, Look they kinda look like real humans.''_ I thought.

I was shook out of my thoughts, By someones hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw her, My assistant, We were kinda friends. We live in the Aether, Actually, We work for Notch and my father, Jeb, Actually stepfather not father, He just found me flying around in the Aether Realm, Yep, Flying i'm half dragon.

''Hey, Dillnex, When we going home?'' She said. I kinda like her, I guess, She was really beautiful. With that Pink hair, and Blue eyes.

''Oh, Pinky.'' I said, I kinda made that her nickname, Because of her pink hair. Actually her real name is *toot* (A/N: Hahaha, Call her Pinky, Can't think of a name right now -_-)

Actually, I'm not really a bad person, But this was just a command, If i don't follow it i'm dead. I hate this job, I just really wanted to be a baker, Really. I know it's weird but it's the truth.

''Yeah, When we going home?'' She said.

''I don't know.'' I said with a smile.

''Oh...'' She said.

''Sir, Rocket's ready.'' One of my troops said.

''Fire.'' I said calmly. This is going to be messy. I sighed.

''10 seconds countdown, We gotta go sir.'' He said. I nodded.

''Let's go. Come Pinky.'' We left the site, I kinda feel sorry.

''Faster!'' I shouted to Pinky, This is the hard part, She's so slow. I held her hand and ran like i was chased by Wolves.

''Uhh..'' She said, I know its awkward, But we have no choice! If were not out yet in 10 seconds were dead.

''No complaining! We're gonna die, You're so slow!'' I shouted.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Uh, Hey guys, Hehe, How many days? Sorry i was busy, With my studies, We kinda have exams right now, Haha, I haven't even study yet, Soo.. The Oc was from Sean, You know who you are! If you're asking how he looks like, He has sky blue hair, red eyes, tan skin. He's half dragon. So, Yeah, Review. F*cking please -_- I need it. All of you, Who's reading of course. You are beautiful so review as a thanks. And i was kinda busy playing League of Legends, Haha. And! Gimme Oc! I thirst for your help!**


End file.
